


Dear Henohenomoheji-san

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (kinda? never actual read one), because THAT'S anonymous, he also signs it "Henohenomoheji-san", kakashi has an advice column
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>What is your favorite weapon and why? - Yuki, student.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>Interesting question, Yuki-chan. The answer would depend on the view of whether summons and jutsu are to be considered “weapons” but if I were to answer under the assumption that summons and jutsu are not to be considered “weapons” than my answer would be this:</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>My personal favorite weapon is the Kunai.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Henohenomoheji-san

> **What is your favorite weapon and why? - Yuki, student.**

Interesting question, Yuki-chan. The answer would depend on the view of whether summons and jutsu are to be considered “weapons” but if I were to answer under the assumption that summons and jutsu are not to be considered “weapons” than my answer would be this:

My personal favorite weapon is the Kunai.

Kunai might not be as interesting as interesting as the Kusarigama or as cool as the Katana but it is a practical weapon with an easy enough upkeep. They  are, at ten for 50 ryo, one of  cheapest weapons for a shinobi, something to keep in mind when one juggles mission pay for things like rent, tax, food, hygiene, recreation alongside your ninja equipment- things like kusarigama and katana are expensive to both get (kusarigama are rather rare in Konoha and any _decent_ katana costs an arm while a _good_ katana may be a small fortune to have made) and take care of, not to mention if you need to replace them.

Kunai are very versatile weapons.

Exploding Tags can be secured to them, one of the most common usage of the tags, so you have a more mobile, easily thrown explosive. Chakra can be used to reinforce them so they can meet in a clash with other weapons and to strengthen a throw to the point one can shatter stone, or you can use elemental chakra to coat your weapon- maybe not as cool as a flaming katana but a lightning kunai can do serious damage. Ninja Wire can be tied to them to allow you to manipulate them after you’ve thrown them (a bit like Rope Darts without being specially ordered), this is something my cute little kohai specializes in.

Now, Yuki-chan, if my answer comes as a disappointment, I want you to remember this- the Yondaime Hokage used kunai, not katana, for his Hiraishin no Jutsu.

 

> **\- Henohenomoheji-san**

**Author's Note:**

> So, anyone remember that Idea about ANBU making a newspaper (or at least they called it a newspaper)? This was born from that when I re-read that post- though this is more of Kakashi has an advice column (kinda? never actually read one) under the name “Henohenomoheji-san”. “Yuki, student” isn’t anyone really (though I suppose there could be a canon student named Yuki, but the name isn’t important or really ‘real’) just more of a…mm…place holder for me to know what kind of questions to have- someone like “Kuro, Chūnin” would ask different things. The question was a mix of odd dinner conversation (which can range from zombie clowns to what stuffed animal would you rather be) between siblings about favorite character’s signature weapons and my thought process of _‘Kakashi used a tanto and katana but more often he uses a kunai…signature weapon or favorite one?…what reason would that be, hmmm…’_. 
> 
> That said, there will be more of these as I think of them and I have absolutely no problem if anyone wants to send their own question in.


End file.
